SHIELD
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: Kaitlyn isn't your normal teenager. She's part of SHIELD, one of the Avengers and she's out for revenge. Only, she's trying to put humour in it and gets a sub-mission, looking after Loki with the other Avengers mainly Tony and Thor . Please read and review! No romance. :P Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Kaitlyn Spring

I do not own the Avengers, even though I wish (nah, not really) I could. But oh well.

Oh hey, to those who know me, yeah, actually, I lost the plot to the Naruto fanfic (meaning I forgot what it was all about) and you can blame the Avengers for it. :D But I will update when I want to (just kidding, I didn't lose the plot, I just have no inspiration)

This is just an idea that came to my mind, and it's possible, a crazy one.

* * *

"Glad you could come over," Nick Fury's voice was to be heard. He was talking to someone.

"Well, I'm just a poor girl who someone tried to experiment with by tapping into her and her two friends' powers to use for himself and his 'world domination' thingy and she decided to run and make herself useful against whatever so she joined SHIELD and what-not so yeah." Her voice was getting faster and faster each word because she was trying to say it all in one breath.

"Well, so you're also out for revenge, right? And you heard that SHIELD was going to track down this guy and offered your assistance? That's what Agent Romanoff said," Fury continued.

"Yep, 'Tasha's right. I find it nice they all let me call them by their first names, 'cause usually for my age, that is just … _rude_. So anyway, I'll be going over to the Avengers mansion aka Stark Tower?" she said again. Fury nodded.

The girl was brought outside where a helicopter was waiting. "You will be taken to Stark Tower and Rogers will be waiting for you. Goodbye," Fury's voice was barely heard due to the noise of the 'copter's blades. The girl got into the helicopter and waved. "Bye!" she said. She was quite the optimist.

* * *

"We're getting a new recruit!" Tony Stark yelled at the top of his lungs. "Isn't that wonderful?"

No one answered him. "Well, that's being optimistic," Clint commented on Tony's announcement. "Who's picking him up? And I seriously hope he's not some kind of mutant guy, or some Asgardian god, I really have no liking to those." Bruce rolled his eyes at the 'mutant' remark. Well, he wasn't technically a mutant, but close. Or maybe he _was _a kind of mutant.

"It's a _she_, and she's not a mutant or some Asgardian god. And _I_ have to pick her up. Yay." Steve appeared at the doorway.

"She isn't as bad as you think she is," Natasha protested. "She's actually very nice. She's only 16, guys. Plus she can help us track down Dr Silver."

"Ok then, fair enough. Steve, when are you going to- oh wait, he's gone," Tony said.

* * *

The helicopter landed at the top of Stark Tower. "So you are Rogers?" asked a girl as she came out. "You can call me Steve, really," said Steve. He led her to an elevator.

After a few minutes of (awkward) silence (for Steve, at least), Steve decided to talk. "Natasha said you could help us track down Dr Silver?" he asked.

"Yep," the girl nodded. "But uh, it's going to be a little hard, with all his security and stuff, unless you guys are planning to just well, storm into his hideout and take him out for good? I mean, er, keep him under SHIELD's watch? Prison? Oh I don't know."

_DING! _The elevator doors opened. "Hi, Kaitlyn," Natasha said to her.

"So this is out new recruit? Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Well, that's just not nice of you, Tony," Steve said.

"Well, I could show him what I could do…" the girl now identified as Kaitlyn said. Tony gestured her to do so. She smiled. "But not now."

Tony playfully pouted. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Well, the fun is that you don't know it until we need it. Get it?" she replied.

"No, not really," Steve said.

Suddenly, someone's stomach rumbled. "That was me," Tony admitted. "I'm famished. Anyone up for shawarma? The one with bread?" Tony asked. "You mean kebab?" Kaitlyn asked him back.

"Um yeah, the other word. Kebab. Nah, shawarma makes it sound cool. Wait, I'm straying off the topic. Never mind, we'll just eat at home or something." Tony decided.

But before that, "Incoming message from Nick Fury," Jarvis suddenly said. Fury popped up on a … well, in thin air, as Tony's tech was really advanced. It looked like a hologram screen? Kaitlyn wasn't sure when she went out the second time. Fury was going on about Loki and Thor returning to Earth and that they would be staying in Stark Tower ("WHAT? Just make sure that he doesn't throw me out the window again.") and his magic is still going to be suppressed but the Avengers still need to keep an eye on him. Then, Fury was gone.

"Yay. What good news," Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

After the episode with Fury (and lunch), they all got another message from Fury that Loki and Thor would arrive in a few hours. Kaitlyn didn't like the Loki guy, but she had decided Thor was cool. She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She shut her eyes. Memories. She dreamt about memories.

"_What beautiful green eyes she has. Just like you, honey," said a man who Kaitlyn recognised as her father. _

_She was there in the distance, watching herself. Her memories._

_Five years later, she was having the time of her life with her parents. They went to a theme park. Then a terrible accident happened._

_Everyone was running about. A huge blast followed- and the scene shifted again._

_This time, Kaitlyn was at a school. A residential one, since it was at night. She was only ten. She heard screams and followed her ten-year-old self. She saw a poor girl having her hair cut by a meaner, more menacing girl. "Now that'll teach you not to mess with my things!"_

_The other girl was crying. "But it wasn't yours! You stole it from someone else!" All this time, Kaitlyn and her younger self looked at the victim pityingly._

"_And you!" the bully pointed her scissors at Kaitlyn after finishing her business with the victim. "If you speak a word of this, I will do the same to you!"_

_That ticked Kait's younger self off. "Oh yeah?" she said as chairs, tables and books around the place flew about. Now that Kaitlyn paid more attention to where she was in her dream, she was in the common room of sorts. The scene shifted yet again. _

_This time, she saw a face, a menacing, familiar, hated one, who spoke to her in soothing tones. "It's okay, little one. We'll just try to tap into your power, see if we can make an army out of it."_

"NO!" Kaitlyn yelled, waking up immediately. "Dr Silver," she said, tightening her jaw. "I'll make you pay, and I _mean it_." she said as she got out of bed and drew back the curtains. She could make out the shape of a helicopter. "They're coming," she muttered to herself. It was only 5:00 p.m. She got dressed and went out to the roof. Tony was already there. She could hear the distant sound of the 'copter's blades.

"Where are the others?" Kaitlyn asked Tony. "Don't know. Had some other mission from Fury, it's just us now." Tony frowned, he didn't like having things kept from him.

Thor and Loki got of the 'copter. It flew away in an instant. Thor was holding Mjolnir in his right hand. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with long sleeves and jeans. Loki, on the other hand, was wearing his usual outfit, minus the helmet, plus two weird bracelets on each wrist and a collar round his neck.

"So you used the magic-suppressant jewellery I made for you. Thank you," Tony said to Loki. Loki gave him a glare. _If looks could kill, Tony would be dead by now,_ Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"So the big guy's staying here but we have no company. Just Loki, Kaitlyn, you and me. The others are on some kind of mission. Wait a minute, you haven't met Kaitlyn yet. Thor, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, Thor." Tony introduced us to each other. Thor held his hand out for Kaitlyn to shake.

"Hi Thor," Kaitlyn said as she shook his hand. "Hello, Kaitlyn. Nice to meet you."

They all went inside. "Now the fun begins…" Kaitlyn said to herself with a smirk.

Kaitlyn's POV

I remembered every single detail of the memories I wanted to bad to forget. I don't know why, when I was close to forgetting it, my dreams remind. I sighed. Tony turned. "You okay? Sighing because of what?"

I put on a poker face. "Sighing of relief. That Loki isn't going to be let loose as I thought he would be."

Apparently, Loki heard that. "You foolish mortal. Why would SHIELD let me run loose?" he said and rolled his eyes. We were all sitting on the couch, doing nothing. It was only a quarter past five. "And it's only been 15 minutes!"

I started to think for a while. "Thor, you knew someone from here, right? Jane… er, wait… that's it! Jane Foster. So, if she's not busy why don't you bring her and Darcy along? Tony, please?" I asked.

"How do you know Jane and Darcy?" Thor asked me suspiciously. "I met them before," I stated. Loki just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you roll your eyes a lot?" I asked him.

"Because I want to."

"No no no, give me the _real _reason."

"Simply because I want to."

This continued for a bit until I finally said "Let's throw Loki out the window and see what he does!"

Tony immediately straightened up his posture. "Let's!"

"No, I was just kidding. Thor would kill us," I replied.

"No, I meant bring Jane and Darcy over. I was thinking about it and the whole 'throw-Loki-out-the-window-thingy' came in at a convenient time." I nodded.

"I think I can contact them. Once, someone used the house phone so… Jarvis! You have Jane's or Darcy's number?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I do. Jane's one. You want me to call her and put her on the line?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, please."

* * *

Cliffie! So whatever, hope ya all like it, please pretty please review! It'll mean so much! If not, the story might just be deleted! :D

(Actually, it might if I don't write it anymore, but even if no one reads/reviews I might write it for fun and all.)


	2. Fake Misson

Is that a review I see? HOLY POPTART IT IS! THANK YOU SO MUCH, Pergjithshme! Is there any way I can contact you (other than this, hopefully? And by that I mean reaching you through the author's notes and you reviewing. There must be another way!)?

Oh, I've been googling you (hope you don't take that as stalking, was trying to find you) and found this anonymous reviewer Pergjithshme a lot. Is it you? If yes, then I think you should get an account, so people can contact you or something! :D

So anyways, here's the second chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV

The jet hovered above the building I knew too well as Dr Silver's lab.

Rewind.

We all went to meet Fury at the helicarrier. Sorry, _in _the helicarrier. But whatever.

"Your mission now is to bring Dr Silver back here, where we will question him. But of course, there's Loki to worry about. Stark will be in charge of that. Rogers, you take charge of the mission. Barton and Banner will infiltrate the outside, giving Agent Romanoff and Spring the opening. Thor, you make sure no one else gets in, or out, the building. That means none of their guards can go out of there and no reinforcements can go in. Understood?"

Being the teenager and the _smarty _(note the sarcasm) I just had to say "I can infiltrate the building while in disguise as one of their agents I know too well, Agent Rose. Well, she usually goes out at 9 p.m. to get fresh air, so we can take her down and bring me in."

Fury considered it. "Alright. Barton and Banner, you just _guard_ the outside with Thor. Agent Romanoff and Rogers; stand guard.

And this was how I got this role.

"Agent Rose. Is something the matter?" one of Dr Silver's guards asked. I shook my head. "Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be a little… dazed." He said as he pulled out his gun. "Where's Agent Rose?" His other friend pulled out his gun too. I sighed. I looked at them both in the eye and they fainted. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to be undercover for the moment," I told the two unconscious guards. A few more came my way. "Dr Silver already knows of this."

"Ah," I replied. "You see, our plan was way different than Fury's. Hope he forgives us, I don't know, but we were meant to be discovered." My red hair turned back to the colour of black. The brown eyes turned to green.

"Kaitlyn Spring." It wasn't a question. I wasn't sure which one of them said it though. "You're coming with us."

The guards advanced on me, one by one. "Your mind tricks won't work on all of us at once." I could now pinpoint the person who said it. I don't recognise him, though.

"You're right, it won't."

He smirked and signalled for the guards to get me. They just passed through me. Well, a projection, actually. I whistled. "I'm here, dumb heads!" I ran. Soon, a buzzing sound was to be heard. "Hey Thor! Nice timing."

"But alas, I wanted to see what you could do. But that was not part of the plan," he replied in his usual, booming voice. It's like he swallowed a speaker/microphone or something similar. "Let's go," I told the big guy.

"_Hey, is this thing working?" _I head Clint's voice. _"Yeah, it is," _this time, I heard Natasha's voice.

"_Okay, so guys, you need to come to Dr Silver's lab. ASAP."_

Thor and I turned around the corner and saw what Clint meant. There was Fury, strapped to a chair, unmoving. I took out my fan. It was made of metal and cloth so it should be able to…

"Shoot!" I got entangled in some kind of net.

Dr Silver himself appeared before us (Fury, Thor and I). "Ah, nice to see you again, Kaitlyn. Well, that very net you're in, only the rarest metal on earth can cut through that. Vibranium. Unfortunately, it has been lost." He smiled at Thor. "An Asgardian? I am honoured."

Just then, Steve ran into the lab. "Remind me never to barge through a wall using my shield," he said to Clint and Natasha.

"STEVE! YOUR SHIELD! NET! HELP!" I yelled. He understood it. in a few moments, I was on my feet, ready to chase after Dr Silver. But I stopped myself. "Cap, who's doing what?" I asked him.

"Kaitlyn, Natasha and Clint, you go after Dr Silver. Thor and I will handle Fury. If Hulk or Banner comes around he'll be helping Fury."

Natasha, Clint and I ran after Dr Silver. We were reaching the end of the hallway, but he still kept running. When we were convinced he would crash into the wall, he just passed through it. "This can't be happening," Natasha said as she touched the wall. "It's solid."

Clint took out an arrow and his bow. "Stand back," he said as he blasted a hole in the wall. The sirens went out.

"Rogers, is Fury okay?" Natasha said to her earpiece. _"Uh yeah, he's fine. Just a little dazed."_

Suddenly, Tony's voice was to be heard. _"Guys, in the end, Loki was sent here because of Dr Silver. The Fury that gave us the 'Babysit Loki' mission is the fake. I'm coming, guys. Turns out the jewellery was fake too. Loki's coming so be prepared. Stark out."_

"This is bad," I said.

"Very," Natasha agreed. "I think we'll have to abort the mission, we track down Loki. Thor? You there? You can track him down, right?"

"_Yes."_ His answer was short and simple.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Tony's POV

"Uh guys, I found him. He's at the top of the building. Should I go for it?" I told my earpiece. The response was immediate.

"_NO! Let us come first!"_

"_Tony, you trying to kill yourself?"_

"_He's a crazy Norse god out for revenge. It would be unwise to do so."_

"_HOLY POPTART no. Don't kill yourself."_

I heard the voices of Steve, Natasha, Clint and Kaitlyn. _"What? I'm just saying!"_

I flew into the building, crashing a window in the process. I found myself in the middle of a lab. "Steve, where are you?" I said.

"_See the hole other than the one you might have made? Notice I said 'hole', not door. Just go through and we'll be there."_ So I went through the hole. I ended up in a corridor with no sign of Steve and the others. Sirens blared. _"Dr Silver speaking. Captain America has been eliminated. Goodbye to him. Next target: Tony Stark, aka Iron Man." _

Shoot. Hidden laser guns came into view. I recognised them too well as one of my inventions, when I used to make weapons. They could cut through practically anything. I started flying in the nick of time. I was reaching a dead end so I just blasted the wall.

"Guys, you heard? Don't worry, I'm still fine." I heard some crashing and booming in the distance. "Who's that fighting?"

"_That would be us," _Clint replied. _"Natasha, Kaitlyn and I. Be careful Tony, they're after you. No telling who's next."_

I sighed. "No telling who's next," I agreed.

* * *

Loki's POV

Foolish mortals running about. Steve Rogers wasn't eliminated; he was a hostage. Dr Silver was up on the roof with me. "I can't express my gratitude to you. You've been a lot of help with my revenge," I told him.

"It's my pleasure to help you. I dreamt of crushing the puny Avengers anyway. Rogers would make a good hostage, no?" he said and turned to him. "But alas, who is there to save him if we kill all of them, including Fury? Only his other insignificant agents and Agent Hill would be left. I do not think they would risk their lives for him. Loki, the bombs."

I smiled. Even this building has an 'attic', which was filled with bombs. There was a secret door to the attic. If one opened the door, the bombs would roll out onto the ground, taking out everything in its path. With my magic, I could open the door from afar.

A helicopter landed. I opened the door. "Goodbye, Avengers." Dr Silver boarded the helicopter as I threw Rogers in. "Have a nice trip to the Afterlife," I said as the helicopter flew away.

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV

The building shook. Tony had told us what was happening so we were trying to make our way out. As we neared the exit, a huge chunk of the building fell and destroyed our way out. Clint took out an arrow. "It's no use. It'll just make the situation worse," I told him. "Is there a better way?" he asked. "There is. Tony, is everyone else out?"

"_Er, yeah. They are. Only you three aren't. you guys okay? You need backup?"_

"Nope. But get as far away as you can from the building." I thought about it for a while. "Except for Thor. Thor, can you make a tornado? And make it quick?" I asked.

"_Yes."_

"Good. Do it."

Soon, the building was caught up in the tornado. Well, the building including us three. "Keep doing it," I said as I tried navigating through the tornado towards Clint and Natasha. "Are you sure this will work?" Natasha asked, with worry in her voice. I nodded.

"Okay Thor, stop!" The tornado immediately died down. Clint and Natasha closed their eyes, bracing for the worst. The tornado (which separated the debris from us) was the one keeping us afloat, and without it, we would fall, right? Wrong. They were floating in mid-air. We were floating in mid-air.

"Guys? You're okay."

Clint and Natasha slowly opened their eyes. "But how can we be floating?" The moment Clint asked that question, they knew the answer. "Me," I replied. "But not for long. Here, take these," I said as I handed them a few bracelets. "I made them myself. And yes, I will explain it all later."

They put it on. "I'm deactivating the magic now!"

They stayed afloat. "How do you like, fly?" Natasha asked.

"By willing it," I said as I went a little to the right. "And by concentrating. Come on, we're losing Cap." This statement made them remember we were on the rescue-mission now. "Right."

"_Now that you guys are okay, Thor and I have started chasing the 'copter. And we need a little backup," _Tony said. "Roger that," I told him. "Let's go, guys." I ascended a few meters up and looked down. They seemed to be getting nowhere. "Okay, for this one time only, I'm letting the wind direct you," I said as I descended and took out my fan again. That was my 'nature'. Wind. I directed Clint and Natasha towards the 'copter. After a while, they got the hang of it.

"Okay Tony, now I think we'll arrive there at … uh, ten mins?" I said.

"_Can't you be faster? Steve is tied up and in the heli so we can't destroy it or use our max power."_

Fine. If we needed to be faster, then we will be faster. By now, clint and Natasha were experts at flying. "To the 'copter, full speed ahead!" I said.

* * *

Loki was out, shooting rays or what-not at both Tony and Thor, who were desperately trying to save Steve by getting close to the 'copter. It wasn't working as Loki shot at them the moment they came close to the 'copter. Clint whistled. "Over here!" he said as he pulled out an arrow. "Tony, you go bring Steve out of the 'copter as soon as I shoot it down."

"Alright Birdy, good idea." Loki tried to blast them (Tony and Clint) if it weren't for Natasha crashing into him, causing him to drop his sceptre/wand/staff. I caught it. I looked up. Clint had blasted the helicopter's blades and Tony caught Steve while Thor was diving down for Dr Silver. The pilot had a parachute so he was safe. Natasha was currently karate-ing Loki, and he seemed to have a good experience in martial arts as well as he fended of every one of her punches and kicks. I aimed the sceptre at Loki who was too fast. I got my chance when he kicked Natasha away. As he waited for her to recover, I shot a blast of pure energy.

It hit. Well, it turned out to be ice. Loki glared at me. "It seems like you're the bigger threat," he said as he advanced towards me. "Why didn't the ice freeze you?" I said as I started flying away.

"I'm a Frost Giant!"

Somehow, his answer rang a bell. Yes, that's it. I once was curious about Thor and Loki so I did a little research. In the myths, Loki was a Frost Giant. So I guess he is one in real life. I suddenly stopped flying and started falling. Loki dived in after me. I stopped in mid-air and because of his momentum, Loki went down a good ten meters before chasing me again. "Someone help!" I said.

"We're all busy!" Tony shouted from wherever he was. Thor was holding the struggling Dr Silver by his left leg, so he was cursing and yelling while dangling upside-down. Natasha and Clint were nowhere in sight. Most probably after the pilot.

"Okay, since no one's here to help, I'll just have to do it," I muttered. I made two clones of myself. "So which one is me?" I taunted Loki. He made two extras of himself as well.

"Damn." In this high-speed flying chase (whatever the term is), it was hard to tell who was the double and who was not. I guess I'll just have to take them all out.

I reached for a few throwing knives in my pouch. This was going to be interesting.


	3. He was just lonely!

I got… 4 reviews! Thank guys! You really, really, REALLY, made my day! :iconiloveyoutooplz:

Uhhh, about that :iconiloveyoutooplz:, it's on deviantART. Yes, I have to stop using these stuff outside of deviantART. So um, how are you today? XD

A big thanks and virtual cookies to my reviewers, Pergjithshme, kitty26998 and TeddyBearSunshineJoy54!

Enjoy!

* * *

I started throwing the knives everywhere. "Stop moving, will you!"

Loki chuckled. "A normal human being wouldn't last this long in a battle with me."

"It's only been five minutes."

"True."

I got really annoyed. That Loki is good with words. So maybe that's why they gagged him. Because he's just too irritating. Someone grabbed my hand. It hurt. I turned and saw a smiling Loki behind me. "Let go!" I said. He instinctively let go of my hand after I burned his. "Elemental magic," he hissed. "Now, where would you learn that?"

"In Asgard," I said. It shocked him a little. "Just kidding."

Suddenly, Thor crashed into Loki. "Take out your anger on me, not her!"

Loki managed to get Thor off of him. I flew towards Tony who was carrying Steve, who Dr Silver was hanging onto. "Steve, catch!" I threw him another bracelet. He instinctively caught it, shaking Tony which caused him to drop Steve. I dived down for Steve while Natasha dived down for Dr Silver. "Put on the bracelet!" he did so and stopped falling. I, on the other hand, shot a few meters down because of my momentum. Well, actually, I shot into the sea, because Steve only managed to put on his bracelet a few seconds ago.

"You okay?" Steve warily lowered himself down. "Yeah. Look out!" I said as Loki fired an energy (or ice) ball towards Steve. It couldn't be. Didn't I have the sceptre? I didn't have time to think about that as the water was freezing up, and I had instinctively dived down deeper. I tried swimming up to the surface. Just a little bit more-

* * *

Natasha's POV

I managed to catch Dr Silver. I looked down to check on Steve and Kaitlyn. The water was frozen, and Steve was kneeling on it, shouting. Thor and Tony were already busy with Loki, Clint was nowhere to be seen. "Clint! Clint, where are you?" I called out. Soon enough, he came to my side, holding the pilot by his leg. "Here. Why?"

"I think, Kaitlyn has been frozen in that water," I pointed towards where Steve was using my free hand. "She's too close to the surface though. You can't blast it, and who knows whether she can breathe in there!"

"Here, take him," Clint handed me the pilot. I wasn't sure whether I could carry both of them, but I took him anyway. "He's unconscious, so he won't struggle too much. Wait here." He dived down to where Steve was.

"You'll never win. I gave Loki a few toys to play with," Dr Silver told me. "That sceptre is special. It can find its way back to the owner. That is why Kaitlyn lost it. You saw her catch it, right?" I told him to shut up. Clint was using an arrow to break the ice. Eventually, he managed to take Kait out of the ice. She wasn't conscious.

"Tasha, look out!" I heard Tony's voice. I dropped both Dr Silver and the pilot and flew down. I barely managed to avoid Loki's attack. The blast hit the bracelet. Soon enough, it melted. "Clint! Steve! Help!" Steve caught both Dr Silver and the pilot. Clint caught me and let's face it… bridal style.

"Sorry!" he put me down. I went over to Kaitlyn. "At least she's still breathing," I told them. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "You guys know any way to wake her up?" I asked.

"I think I got it," Steve said as he walked over. "HOLY POPTART!" he yelled to her face. She woke up, jumped out of fright and slipped and fell.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled back. Clint and I breathed a sigh of relief. "At least you're back in the game now," Clint said as he looked up. He took out an arrow and shot it to the sky. We all heard a yelp of pain. BOOM!

Tony and Thor moved out of the way and Loki fell. Kaitlyn brought out her fan and waved it. Loki descended slowly. Soon enough, Clint fired an arrow with a net attached. Tony landed and put the magic-suppressing collar around Loki's neck.

The ice turned to water and everyone fell in. "Wait a minute, what about Dr Silver and his pilot?" Kaitlyn asked. We all searched for him. Loki got out of his net, thanks to the water, but he still couldn't use any magic. Tony dived into the water and soon enough, he came back with Dr Silver. The pilot was obediently following Tony. He obviously knew he had no power to fight him. "You three are in serious trouble," Tony told them.

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV

We were all outside the interrogation room now, waiting for Fury's orders. Bruce was there, eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly. He said he did that because he didn't want to Hulk to beat Loki up again. Fury walked into the room. "The pilot should be fine for now. Agent Romanoff, you are in charge of interrogating Dr Silver. As for you, Spring… you handle Loki. I think you're more than capable."

I walked to the chamber which I called 'Loki's Interrogation Room'. It's actually the same glass chamber they kept him locked up a year ago. I went a little closer to the glass. "You know, I actually _do _understand the whole 'World Domination Plan with Weird Aliens' and 'The Ultimate Revenge to the Avengers Especially My Brother Thor' part. You are unloved."

Loki snorted. "And why would you know that? I never said a word. Maybe Thor had told you, and you made your conclusions, yes, but how do you know that is true?"

"I read your mind," I stated flatly.

Loki walked closer to the glass. He banged the glass, causing my insides to melt out of shock (trust me, my insides MELT at shock, not at love) but on the outside, I stayed calm. "You really are a good liar. But I can tell, as I have been in this profession for a long, long time. What makes you say that?" he hissed.

"I'm not lying." I sighed and grabbed a chair. "Well, I have been both blessed, and cursed, by some weird fairy/goddess whatever. You ever heard of the Sight?"

He thought for a while. "Yes. It is a rare gift where one can read minds and they can uncover your deepest, darkest secrets just by looking at the person in the eye. Are you saying you have it? The gift has been lost for centuries. The last person to have it was Lady Ariel."

"Yes, and she gave it to me. She said that I was the best 'candidate' to have it. Someone who would not abuse its power."

He was still doubtful about my statement. I looked him in the eye. "When you were young, you had always, always been an outcast, even with your brother, Sif and the Warriors Three. You had always been in the shadow of Thor. And as you grew, you realised that Odin seemed to favour Thor instead of you. As the centuries passed, you were merely a shadow of your successful brother. When he got exiled to Earth, Odin told you the truth. And your suspicions were correct. Odin never loved you as a son. He couldn't have loved a Frost Giant, and he couldn't make one the king. But you never wanted the throne. But he _did _love you. You were blinded by jealousy. You always wanted to be Thor's equal, and Thor's fame and strength made you feel like an outcast. What you never realised was that you _are _his equal. What you lack in size and strength, you made up in smarts. But no, you never saw that! You, Loki Laufeyson, was blinded by jealousy!" I yelled the last sentence.

He retreated a few steps back. "You are a remarkable person. You really _do _have the Sight. And you have never abused its power. I shouldn't have doubted you. But I need you to help me. I don't want to go back. Everyone knows. It'll be worse if I go back. Have you ever felt left out, unloved, by fake friends and cast out by true enemies?"

I sat down on the chair again. I didn't realize that I had subconsciously stood up while talking to Loki. "Well yes, I have. My parents died in a freak theme park accident. I had survived with no injuries at all, though I was really close to it. I discovered I could control magic at the age of ten, an age where most kids would be happily playing with their friends during the day instead of sitting in their dorms doing nothing, staring out at the sky. When I was 13, a teacher who was really just an undercover agent who looked out for people like me brought me to this institute where they train us how to control our magic. I just graduated three months ago. Once you graduate, you are no longer under their protection, you're out in the open like that. I hung out with my two friends and after the Dr Silver incident, we separated."

"We could be friends." Loki stated in a flat tone.

"Well yes, that's good! Not everyone can say that they have a psycho, crazy Norse God slash Frost Giant out for revenge, aka Loki."

He rolled his eyes. "And no one can say that they have a friend that is an eternal optimist, crazy, weird and a loner, aka Kaitlyn. A two-way deal."

"I'm not a loner!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"That's what you said. You were lonely back then."

I sighed. "Aren't you the troll."

"I'm a Frost Giant, not a troll."

"CURSES TO YOU, LOKI LAUFEYSON! I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT YOU ARE A TROLL, AND YOU WILL ADMIT YOU WERE WRONG!" I walked out of the place to meet the others.

"Wait! I'm still staying in here?"

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "No, you're going to be thrown out the window by Tony."

* * *

"He was just unloved, poor guy. No friends, thought Odin didn't love him as much as he loved Thor. So we just be his friends and maybe he'll tip over to the good side!" I told them. Natasha had explained Dr Silver's plans before I started talking about Loki. "Look, I even wrote a report! An optimistic one?"

Everyone took a look at it. "Unloved, insecure, half-half in terms of good and bad, is a troll, good with words… this is hilarious!" Tony laughed. "But it's still going to take a while for us to get used to this idea. And I want this one condition: he cannot, absolutely not use any magic. Understood?"

"Understood."

Now just to tell Fury, and even if he approves, it's a long, long way to go on the journey of recovery…

* * *

Hey, I got the inspiration to upload fast! YAY! Enjoy, and please, please review? :)


	4. Loki?

Yes, I've been gone for four days to Vietnam! And of course I deleted that silly, short, informative story/chapter. So this is the _real_ 4th chapter.

Sorry it's so late already!

I'm so bad. Bad. Bad! BAAAAAD! TT^TT

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV

"I wanted you to interrogate him, not confirm his insecurities," Fury said as he mentally face-palm.

"Well, you just said, 'interrogate', so… no wait, you win. I'm going back in," I said as I turned and walked back to the glass chamber. I faced Loki once more. "So um, yeah, Fury wants to know Silver's plans. And he thinks you know about it. Do you?"

"And if I do, what? Would I tell you? I wouldn't." he replied. So it seems like he's not cooperating.

"Look, I don't want to say this, but, if you don't cooperate I will _**NOT **_be your friend." _that sounds childish,_ I added to myself.

He laughed. "Do you honestly think I would ever do that?" I jerked my head up at that remark.

"You said you-"

"I lied. I'm not called the 'God of Mischief and Lies' for no apparent reason. I will get my revenge, starting with Thor. And since I actually pity you, considering our childhood was almost the same, I would let you live, if you would help me. If you don't, then I'll just kill you last."

"Have you ever thought about me killing you first?" I decided to ask.

"It's virtually impossible."

"Virtually," I said, emphasizing on the word. "But not practically."

"Are you suggesting you are powerful enough to defeat me, Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies? Perhaps you are just trying to reassure yourself?"

"Even if I can't, there are still the other Avengers who won't fall for your tricks, smarty," I said in a flat tone. Apparently Loki hadn't thought about that as I could see the statement caught him off guard.

"Wait a minute. You're never actually caught off guard by a statement like that. So what happened back there?" I asked, feeling a little suspicious.

He smiled, but it was a cold, evil smile. "You're right, Loki is never caught off guard by things like that. But he's not here."

At the last sentence, I could swear that his voice sounded exactly like Dr Silver's.

* * *

Loki's POV

I sat down in the corner of a cell. I could hear their voices. Sif and the Warriors Three. Calling out for me. Thor's pain was theirs, but what did it matter? I was never really a part of their group. I was just 'Thor's little brother', and in other words, an outcast. I chose voluntarily to remain in here. The others comprehended that I stayed in there because of my wounded pride. I never told them that that was true, as it'll make me feel worse. I had to change cell everyday as they could always find me. The sickening words of pity. The soft, gentle voices. Even Frigga came down here one day. It was the hardest to resist her. The person I thought was my mother. Even though I know it now, it is hard not to think her as a stranger, much more get angry at her.

"Found you again!" The pig said. Which is Volstagg. I like calling him that (in my mind, at least) as he eats like a pig. Same goes with Thor, and I know because I was always unfortunate enough to sit in between them.

"We got big news, Loki," Sif said. I paid no attention to her, but she knew I was listening, so she continued. "This person called Dr Silver, who is planning an attack against the Avengers, is going around as… you." This immediately got my attention. "Who is he, anyway?" My voice was dry and hoarse as I never said anything unless absolutely necessary.

I made an effort to swallow which was excruciatingly painful. "I somehow do not believe you, even though that might be true."

Hogun deactivated the force field keeping me in and keeping them out and grabbed my arm. "Then we will show you." Since I made no effort to move or to get up, Volstagg decided to sling me on his back, like what he did with Fandral in Jotunheim. The day that everything went wrong. If it weren't for Thor's arrogance and stupidity the Avengers would have never been formed, I would have never attacked Earth, I would still think that Thor was my brother amongst other things I do not wish to recall.

I was thinking so much that I didn't realize that we had reached the Bifrost. "Heimdall, open the bridge to Midgard," Sif said. Heimdall said nothing and walked into the big, golden sphere that had been rebuilt, as it was too risky only having the tesseract as the link between worlds, as it could get lost or stolen easily. Heimdall inserted the sword in its designated place, and soon we were on our way. As we landed in New Mexico, I started to genuinely feel curious about this Dr Silver.

A hovercraft appeared in less than five minutes. "We heard. This hovercraft will take you guys directly to the helicarrier. Hope you enjoy the ride, and don't forget to fasten your seatbelts.

* * *

The helicarrier was bigger than I remembered, because the last time, I was not paying attention to my surroundings. Then I realised that it was already a year.

A girl, no more than sixteen, came running down the halls/corridor. She had passed us before tackling me and pointing what I assumed was a sceptre. "How did you get out?"

"Get out of what? My cell? You can blame Hogun for it."

She was about to blast Hogun into bits if it weren't for Sif. "Wait! We came directly from Asgard. We landed in New Mexico. This is the real Loki, not Dr Silver." This made her relax a little, and she helped me up. "Well, sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, it was instinct, right? It's normal for someone to tackle their enemy."

"I'm sure you wanted to see Dr Silver, right?" I nodded to her question. I followed her and realised that this was the very route I took to my cell, the glass chamber.

The doors opened to reveal… me. I stand there, bewildered, not knowing to be flattered or angry. Flattered because someone dared follow me in my footsteps. Angry because someone has impersonated me. After a while, the girl spoke again. "Could you turn into, you know, yourself, for Loki? I mean, you did 'borrow' his looks." I decided the girl was an optimistic person, considering the way she talk and acts. Immature.

The man sighed and reverted to his old form. Blond hair. Blue eyes. He reminded me of Thor, the person I detest. Silver looked about twenty.

"Kaitlyn, now do you mind opening the door?" he asked the girl, now known (to me, at least) as Kaitlyn.

"And why would I do that? I can, if you promise to bang the glass!"

"And then you can detach the chamber from the helicarrier, sending him falling through the sky," I said. They both looked at me.

"How do you know that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I trapped Thor inside and did exactly what you wanted to do."

Just then, Thor came into the room. "Kaitlyn, I would like to speak with you privately about Dr Silver. I'm sorry brother, but we can talk later." There was something wrong with the way he spoke. Too stiff, with a hint of the Midgardian accent. Strange choice of words. Nevertheless, I walked out the room.

The door shut closed with a bang, and I could hear fighting. I tried getting in, but nothing worked. Unless… no. I can't get myself to do that. In the end, I did it anyway.

Kaitlyn's POV

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at Alicia, who had pretended to be Thor. Alicia White. Silver's assistant and his lover. She would do practically anything and everything to get him back. "Well, don't touch the glass, and have a nice trip if you do," she said. Then the door started turning into ice. "Loki?" I said as he walked through, his staff pointed at Alicia and Silver.

His right hand was blue, though, and was slowly returning back to the original colour. "Why are you helping me?" I asked, suspecting something. Loki Laufeyson does not simply go out of his way to help others.

"Because I want answers, that's why I'm helping," he answered.

He shot a blast of energy towards Alicia and Silver (yes, I do not know his first name) and they dodged it easily. Instead, it hit the glass and I shattered, giving me a few cuts in the process, but I was okay, and that was a small price to pay for escaping, and gaining an ally (who I don't really trust yet).

I got out of the remains of the chamber and faced the two. "Looks like we have teamed up."

Loki nodded. I wonder how it'll feel like having a sworn enemy as an ally…

* * *

Ooooh! What will happen next! Now I want to ask my readers a few questions...

1. You think Kait likes Loki? I'll tell you the answer in the next chappie.

2. Will Loki kill Kait in the end? WILL HE? (That, I don't know.)

3. Feel free to tell me what you think will happen in reviews. :)


End file.
